


the fog won't lift in your town | с твоего города не поднимается туман

by Summer__child



Series: Remember This Cold (Lise) - Translation | Перевод [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Slash, Rescue, Отклонения от канона, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, пре-слэш, разговоры
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer__child/pseuds/Summer__child
Summary: Стив не имеет ни малейшего представления, как он во все это вляпался, или что «это» вообще такое, или как долго оно продлится. Продолжение странной недо-дружбы Капитана Америки и Локи. Или что-то вроде того.
Series: Remember This Cold (Lise) - Translation | Перевод [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762378
Kudos: 8





	the fog won't lift in your town | с твоего города не поднимается туман

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the fog won't lift in your town](https://archiveofourown.org/works/601801) by [Lise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise). 



За той странной, сюрреалистичной ночью, когда Локи пришел _к Стиву_ за помощью (или как минимум в поисках места, где можно поспать), последовали месяцы тишины. Ни единого шепотка или слуха. А потом Тора вызвали в Асгард, откуда он вернулся притихшим и подавленным. И коротко объяснил, что Асгард подвергся нападению и едва не был захвачен.

– Локи? – поинтересовался Клинт, рука которого рефлекторно дернулась, точно в поисках ножа.

Стиву показалось, что он заметил, как Тор вздрогнул.

– Нет, – ответил тот, а потом опустил золотоволосую голову и добавил: – В конце концов Локи… мой брат… доказал свою отвагу. И верность. Он пал в бою, защищая Асгард.

Они все ошарашенно заморгали. Клинт был первым, кто произнес это вслух.

– Подожди. Он… _мертв_? – Последнее слово прозвучало скептически. Словно он никак не мог поверить, что это правда. – Он действительно?..

Стив подумал, что, наверное, для Клинта это было все равно, что услышать, что его самый страшный кошмар наконец уничтожен. Невероятно, но все же… Сам Стив замер в полной неподвижности.

– Да, – мрачно подтвердил Тор. – Он сражался на нашей стороне, и мне остается только надеяться, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы его душа смогла вознестись в Вальхаллу. 

Тор отказался делиться дальнейшими подробностями и погрузился в нетипичное для него тихое и подавленно-задумчивое настроение.

Стив решительно приказал себе не думать об этом. Не задаваться вопросом, была ли эта новость достаточной причиной для смутного укола сожаления. И не вспоминать ту последнюю ночь и Локи с отчаянием во взгляде в его комнате. « _Пожалуйста_ ». Он заверил себя, что все могло закончиться гораздо хуже.

Возможно, это было к лучшему. « _Ты ни капельки не был обязан его спасать_ ».

И, пожалуй, ему даже удалось себя в этом убедить. По большей части.

А потом Локи застал его в одиночестве за приготовлением яичницы. Вообще-то, во всей башне не было никого, кроме пребывающего в глубокой задумчивости Стива, который заметил, что у него появилась компания, только когда Локи поинтересовался:

– Не найдется ли у тебя пропитания для усталого путника?

Стив едва не уронил уже разбитое яйцо и в результате все же утопил несколько обломков скорлупы в миске. Он резко развернулся и уставился на Локи, не в силах отвести взгляд. Локи выглядел… намного лучше, чем в прошлый раз. Возможно, все еще слишком худым и слегка бледноватым и с едва ощутимой аурой измождения, цепляющейся за его плечи, точно тяжелый плащ, но его глаза сверкали ярче, а сам он казался более… расслабленным. Вроде бы.

– Это ты, – выдавил Стив, что, если признаться честно, прозвучало довольно глупо. Локи одарил его безмятежной и явно снисходительной улыбкой.

– Как точно подмечено.

– А разве ты не… нам сказали, что ты погиб.

– Вовсе нет, в чем ты сам можешь убедиться. – Локи выхватил грушу из стоящей на кухонном столе корзины с фруктами и вгрызся в нее с таким рвением, что по его подбородку потек сладкий сок. – Хотя, на мой взгляд, да будет мне позволено отметить, я весьма неплохо справился с ролью.

Стив ощутил прилив чего-то, очень похожего на разочарование.

– Ты сфальсифицировал собственную смерть.

– Да, – с легкостью признал Локи. – Я сфальсифицировал собственную смерть. – Он снова занялся поеданием груши. – Я полагал, что с моей стороны было бы… благоразумно просто… исчезнуть. А для этого было необходимо, чтобы все поверили в то, что я бесповоротно мертв. И когда мне подвернулась удачная возможность, я ею воспользовался.

– Твой б… Тор думает, что ты умер, – Стив вовремя вспомнил и успел поймать едва не сорвавшееся с языка слово. Локи криво усмехнулся.

– Тем лучше. Полагаю, такое положение вещей делает его гораздо счастливее. Я умер героем, которым он всегда мечтал меня видеть. И, разумеется, сам я испытываю немалое облегчение по поводу того, что он не будет больше таскаться за мной по пятам из мира в мир.

Стив скрестил руки на груди.

– Он не выглядит счастливее. – И если бы Стив не следил так внимательно за его реакцией, то, скорее всего, пропустил бы тот момент, когда взгляд Локи на мгновение скользнул в сторону, но тут же вернулся обратно.

– Тогда позволь ему скорбеть. Я уверен, что даже в трауре он смотрится безупречно.

Стив невольно ощетинился, но проглотил так и просящийся на язык комментарий в продолжение темы Тора. Ему все еще – _особенно теперь_ – нельзя было забывать, насколько Локи опасен.

– Значит, все закончилось? – Несмотря на старания, Стиву не удалось скрыть до конца скептицизм в голосе. – Никакой больше охоты, никаких… ты получил полную свободу?

На лице Локи на мгновение промелькнула какая-то неуловимая эмоция.

– Похоже на то. Но не волнуйся, я не собираюсь сию же секунду обрушивать ужас и смятение на твой мир. Я… как там у вас говорится? В творческом отпуске, так сказать. – Он показательно потянулся. – Но я решил воспользоваться свободной минуткой, чтобы побеседовать с моим любимым смертным.

– Твоим любимым смертным, – едва слышно пробормотал Стив. Локи одарил его неестественно широкой улыбкой.

– Я бы вряд ли оказал такую честь кому-то другому.

Стив решил, что использование слова «честь» в данном контексте кажется ему весьма забавным. Он расставил ноги пошире и выпрямил спину.

– Ты же понимаешь, что теперь я обязан сообщить Тору о том, что ты жив. Не могу же я и дальше позволить ему верить…

– О, безусловно, – перебил его Локи. – А потом объясни ему, почему я пришел к тебе, а не к нему. И терпеливо сноси его волнение и раздражительность, пока он пытается – безрезультатно – меня найти. Нет. Лучше уж позволь ему и дальше думать, что я благородно погиб ради Асгарда. Это сделает нас всех гораздо счастливее.

На этот раз Стиву не удалось сдержаться.

– Ты даже понятия не имеешь, как он беспокоится о тебе. Ты не представляешь, как...

– Не надо рассказывать мне о чувствах Тора, как будто мне есть до них какое-то дело, – оборвал Локи резким точно удар кнута голосом, все его тело неожиданно сковало напряжением. – Хватит с меня его никчемных фонтанирующих банальностей. Я не собираюсь терпеть их еще и от тебя.

Стив стиснул зубы. Ему очень хотелось схватить Локи за плечи и _трясти_ до тех пор, пока у того не начнет звенеть в ушах или пока он наконец не осознает те простые истины, которые с таким рвением отказывается замечать.

– Ты сам решил прийти ко мне в поисках собеседника. Так что не имеешь никакого права указывать мне, что я могу говорить, а что нет.

Локи показал зубы в молчаливом оскале, но уже секунду спустя отвернулся. Тем не менее, его изящный профиль выдавал сжатые в тонкую линию губы.

– …разумеется. Боюсь, я повинен в недостатке учтивости, – холодно проронил Локи. – Могу ли я тогда… _попросить_ … тебя не упоминать больше при мне Громовержца? Или это пожелание также непозволительно?

Стив ошарашенно моргнул. Наверное, он бы ничего не заметил, если бы не все их предыдущие разговоры. Но ему показалось, что он уловил намек на какую-то иную эмоцию, скрывающуюся под бурлящей яростью. Он изучил задумчивым взглядом стоящую перед ним миску с плавающей в ней скорлупой и развернулся к Локи.

– Хорошо, – наконец решил он. – Это… это приемлемая просьба.

В него тут же уперся взгляд бледных, слегка прищуренных глаз.

– …мне не нужно твое снисхождение, – резко огрызнулся Локи, продолжая сверлить Стива взглядом. Стив примирительно поднял руки.

– Никакого снисхождения. Мы больше не будем говорить о Торе, раз ты об этом попросил.

На лице Локи стремительно промелькнули несколько выражений, и на очень короткое мгновение там появилась даже легкая неуверенность, но исчезла так быстро, что Стив вряд ли смог бы с уверенностью сказать, что ему не померещилось.

– Благодарю за великодушие, – отозвался Локи абсолютно официальным и до странности равнодушным тоном. Возможно, даже со скрытой осторожностью. Стив предпринял попытку разгадать, что бы это могло значить, но уже через пару секунд сдался.

– И чем ты тогда занимался? – поинтересовался он из чистого любопытства. – Я имею в виду… в последнее время.

Локи тут же послал в его сторону еще один изучающий, проницательный взгляд, но потом отвернулся и пожал плечами.

– Спал, – ответил он с едва заметной сдержанностью. – В основном.

– Могу представить, что тебе это было просто необходимо. – Стив опустил руки на стол и внезапно осознал, что совершенно не ощущал никакого страха или угрозы. Напряжение, пожалуй, но он абсолютно не ожидал, что Локи может напасть на него в любой момент. И этот факт немедленно всколыхнул его нервозность эффективнее, чем что бы то ни было еще. – И что теперь?

Уголок губ Локи слегка вздрогнул, словно он собирался улыбнуться, но в последний момент передумал.

– Хороший вопрос. Кто знает? Но даже если бы у меня были планы, не думаю, что я стал бы делиться ими с тобой. – Он перевел взгляд на зажатую в руке грушу, откусил еще раз и прикрыл глаза с выражением блаженного восторга на лице. – Ммм, – протянул он, слегка запрокидывая голову назад, и Стив внезапно ощутил необъяснимое желание отвернуться.

– …но зачем ты пришел сюда? – спросил он, перебарывая порыв. – Только не говори, что просто собирался навестить меня, потому что, если ты действительно не хотел, чтобы Тор узнал, что ты жив… ты должен был понимать, что я ему скажу. – И… он снова упомянул Тора и тут же уловил проскользнувшее на лице Локи напряжение, которое исчезло так же быстро, как появилось.

– Умный Капитан, – промурлыкал Локи, опустив голову. Из-под полуприкрытых век блеснули зеленые глаза. – Да, ты прав. Хотя, я всегда могу сделать так, что ты никому и ничего обо мне не расскажешь. – Он приподнял руку и склонил голову на бок, словно всерьез оценивал этот вариант. Вокруг его пальцев заплясали зеленые искорки. Стив инстинктивно попятился от кухонной стойки, готовясь позвать кого-нибудь на помощь, но Локи опустил руку и рассмеялся. Тихо, но с неожиданной и незнакомой искренностью. – Я сказал «могу сделать». А не «сделаю». Я задолжал тебе услугу.

Он произнес это с легкостью, почти небрежно, но Стиву показалось, что он заметил намек на настороженность во внимательно наблюдающих за ним глазах. И невольно задался вопросом, что такого опасного, согласно ожиданиям Локи, Стив мог у него попросить?

« _Сдайся_ », – тут же пришла первая мысль. И сразу за ней: – « _Оставь Землю в покое_ ». Но все это неожиданно показалось Стиву каким-то слишком… прямолинейным. Он замешкался.

– И что, я могу просто… попросить тебя о чем-нибудь?

Уголок губ Локи дернулся вверх в странном подобии ухмылки.

– Мм. В рамках разумного, конечно. Если ты потребуешь от меня действий, которые вероятнее всего будут стоить мне жизни, у меня возникнет очень большой соблазн отказаться.

Стив растерянно моргнул, пытаясь понять, было ли последнее предложение шуткой или нет.

– Я бы не стал просить ничего такого, – наконец произнес он, и улыбка, которой одарил его Локи, показалась ему неубедительной и слегка покровительственной.

– Я знаю. Это ли не причина, по которой я перед тобой в долгу? Уже дважды, согласно моим подсчетам. – Локи отгрыз последний кусочек сочной мякоти груши и нахмурился. – Я не люблю копить долги.

– О чем бы ты сам попросил? – поинтересовался Стив после секундного размышления. Локи покосился на него, прищурившись, а потом коротко и резко рассмеялся.

– Полагаю, лучше тебе не знать моего ответа. – Его улыбка показалась Стиву колючей и очень недоброй. – Кроме того, это едва ли имеет значение.

Стив сглотнул и постарался не представлять возможные варианты.

– Можно я немного подумаю? – спросил он наконец, и на лице Локи появилось едва различимое выражение веселого удивления.

– Безусловно. И когда определишься со своими желаниями, призови меня щелчком каблуков, – усмехнулся Локи, но тут же пожал плечами. – Можешь не торопиться с ответом. Теперь у меня нет недостатка во времени. – Он проглотил огрызок груши в три больших укуса и принялся изящно облизывать пальцы, медленно и явно напоказ. Стив неловко переступил с ноги на ногу.

– …я рад, – в конце концов выдавил он. – Что ты не…

Лицо Локи опять изобразило этот странный калейдоскоп эмоций, меняя их так быстро, что за ними практически невозможно было уследить. Его плечи едва различимо вздрогнули. Однако, он не спешил с ответом, вместо этого засунул в рот длинный палец и приподнял брови, выразительно покосившись на Стива, отчего тому опять захотелось отвести взгляд. Посмаковав момент, Локи вытянул палец с тихим причмокиванием и прижал его к губам.

– Рад, что я не умер? – беспечно уточнил он. – Ну, разумеется, я тоже. Хотя по поводу тебя я все же сомневаюсь.

– Я серьезно, – произнес Стив, наклоняясь вперед и опираясь локтями на кухонную стойку. – И не только из-за… не только ради благополучия моего друга, но и из-за того, что я тогда сказал. В прошлый раз.

– Ты много чего говоришь, – заметил Локи, чересчур легкомысленный тон которого намекал на очень маловероятную правдивость этих слов. – Обычно я забываю большую часть уже через минуту.

– Эту часть ты не забыл, – уверенно заявил Стив. Плечи Локи слегка приподнялись, и он наконец убрал руку от лица.

– Ты имеешь в виду свое абсурдное представление об искуплении? – поинтересовался он таким тоном, каким обычно спрашивают о каком-нибудь ошибочном, но бережно хранимом детском убеждении. Стив решительно встретил его взгляд.

– Объясни мне, почему оно абсурдное?

– По многим причинам. Для начала, абсурдна сама идея о том, что я в нем хоть немного заинтересован. Или, даже если бы я проявил желание, кто сказал, что я соглашусь подвергнуть себя той боли и унижению, которые послужат наказанием за мои прошлые прегрешения? Или что, даже если я захочу перечеркнуть прошлое и начать с чистого листа, призвав на помощь свою _лучшую сторону_ , – эта часть прозвучала особенно язвительно, – кто сказал, что я на это способен? Только свистни, и у тебя отбоя не будет от свидетелей, готовых подтвердить, что я был испорченным с самого рождения. – Последнюю часть Локи произнес с весьма своеобразным наслаждением, под которым явно скрывалось что-то еще. Стиву _очень хотелось бы_ лучше разбираться в такого рода разговорах.

– Я в это не верю, – твердо ответил Стив. Локи слегка приподнял брови.

– Не веришь во что? В то, что я не собираюсь подстраиваться под твои жалкие представления о морали?

– Что ты был рожден плохим, – отозвался Стив. – Я никого таким не считаю.

Локи разразился резким и неприятным смехом.

– Конечно же, не считаешь. Но однажды ты обнаружишь, Капитан, что вера, даже самая неистовая, не способна изменить реальность.

Стив расставил ноги пошире и распрямился во весь рост, словно готовясь к физическому противостоянию.

– Если ты такой злой, то что ты сейчас здесь делаешь? Почему разговариваешь со мной?

– У всех у нас свои хобби, – легко парировал Локи и изобразил еще одну беззаботную, но колючую улыбку. Стиву почему-то неожиданно вспомнился Тони. Эта улыбка казалась практически брошенным вызовом, атакой. Провокацией к ответному удару. Стив сделал глубокий вдох и подавил порыв немедленно огрызнуться в ответ.

– Я тебе не верю.

– А мне и не нужно, чтобы ты мне верил. Я только надеюсь, что ты не будешь цепляться за какую-то глупую надежду, что у тебя получится… хм, как бы лучше сформулировать? Исправить меня. – Локи опустил руку на кухонную стойку. Его указательный палец ударил по поверхности один раз, потом второй. – Какими бы забавными не выглядели твои попытки, мне кажется, что они быстро утомят нас обоих.

Первым инстинктом Стива было желание немедленно возразить, но он сдержался и только вздохнул. На самом деле, он и не надеялся на успех, но все равно… ощутил легкое разочарование. « _Это не твое дело_ », – напомнил он себе. – « _Тебе не стоит даже общаться с ним вот так, словно он… обычный человек_ ». Когда он вынырнул из своих размышлений, то обнаружил, что Локи внимательно за ним наблюдает, склонив голову на бок.

– Признаюсь, – наконец подал голос Локи несколько секунд спустя, – тебе снова удалось меня удивить.

Стив озадаченно моргнул.

– …Правда? – Ему самому казалось, что он совсем ничего особенного не сделал.

– Ммм. Ты до сих пор не предпринял даже символической попытки меня атаковать. – Уголки губ Локи приподнялись в намеке на улыбку. – А я был почти готов к битве. Или как минимум к тому, что мне снова придется тебя телепортировать, чтобы избежать открытой конфронтации со всей твоей бандой.

– На этот раз твой трюк бы не сработал, – сообщил ему Стив, плохо представляя, зачем именно это делает. – На меня установили какую-то… следящую штуку. – Он скорчил недовольную гримасу. Ему не нравилась эта идея, но совместными усилиями Тони и очень недвусмысленной рекомендации Фьюри он оказался загнан в угол. Локи только отмахнулся.

– Это все детские забавы. – Но потом заметил выражение на лице Стива и напрягся. – Против твоей воли? – поинтересовался он, и Стиву потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы сообразить, что именно показалось ему таким странным в этом вопросе. Не… он не назвал бы это беспокойством. Но в тоне Локи читалось явное неодобрение.

– Нет, – поспешно ответил Стив. – Нет, нет, ничего такого. – Что если Локи решит отомстить Тони или, хуже того, Фьюри из чувства… чувства _чего_? Стив окончательно уверился в том, что ситуация выходит из-под контроля. И он все еще плохо представлял, _что_ это была за ситуация и была ли она когда-либо вообще _под контролем_. – Я просто… не в восторге от всей этой идеи. Но, наверное, они правы. Я знаю, что у Агента Романофф есть такая. И почти уверен, что у Агента Бартона тоже. Просто на всякий случай.

– Хм. – Локи продолжал демонстративно сканировать его пристальным взглядом.

– Нет, правда, – повторил Стив более настойчиво. – Все нормально.

Наконец, когда Стив уже начал ощущать ни с чем несравнимое нервное покалывание между лопатками, Локи пожал плечами.

– Как скажешь, – произнес он, и несмотря на неприкрытую недоверчивость в его тоне, Стив позволил себе слегка расслабиться. – Что ж. Я рад, что мы наконец достигли той стадии отношений, когда беседы теряют тягостную напряженность. – Локи изобразил еще одну из своих фирменных улыбок, колкую и зубастую. Стив растерянно провел ладонью по волосам.

– Значит, ты все еще… – он понятия не имел, как закончить это предложение, и, кажется, его затруднения доставляли Локи немалое удовольствие.

– Мне быстро наскучивают разного рода развлечения, Капитан. Поэтому, когда я нахожу что-то забавное, я не позволяю ему так просто ускользнуть от моего внимания.

Стив невольно переступил с ноги на ногу, внезапно испытывая какое-то смутное беспокойство.

– И ты считаешь меня забавным, – наконец подытожил он натянуто. Локи одарил его терпеливой, но высокомерной и чрезвычайно снисходительной улыбкой.

– Да. Считаю.

Стив расправил плечи и открыто встретил взгляд Локи.

– Я тебе не игрушка, – заявил он. – Не думай, что можешь обращаться со мной подобным образом. Если ты планируешь продолжать… наше общение, то единственный сценарий, при котором это возможно, если ты действительно хочешь разговаривать со мной, а не манипулировать мной.

Локи слегка отодвинулся от кухонной стойки с выражением странного… удовлетворения на лице. Стив недоуменно моргнул. Что-то тут не складывалось, и ему очень хотелось, чтобы рядом с ним сейчас была Наташа, которая точно сумела бы разобраться в том, что происходит у Локи в голове. Потому что Стиву очень не нравилось ощущение, словно он постоянно находится на три шага позади.

– Ага, – протянул Локи, – значит ты все еще умеешь показывать клыки. А я уже начал было сомневаться, не растерял ли ты их.

– Я ничего не растерял, – бесстрастно парировал Стив. Локи склонил голову на бок.

– Ты потерял страх передо мной.

Стив сердито нахмурился.

– Я никогда тебя не боялся. – Локи усмехнулся, и Стив тут же напрягся. – Это правда.

– Правда? Хм. Тогда ты еще больший глупец. – Однако, в его словах не ощущалось угрозы, а тон оставался по-прежнему легким, почти дружелюбным. И это тоже вызывало беспокойство. Иногда Стиву казалось, что он предпочел бы полноценное сражение, где даже когда все идет наперекосяк, по крайней мере всегда понятно, что происходит и кто твой враг. – Но это не имеет значения.

Стив подавил желание нервно переступить с ноги на ногу.

– И? – спросил он. Локи довольно убедительно изобразил абсолютно невинный взгляд.

– Прошу прощения?

– Ты просто играешь со мной или действительно хочешь находиться в моей компании? – Стив не мог определиться, почему ответ на этот вопрос казался ему таким важным. В конце концов, Локи мог с легкостью ему соврать.

Локи наклонил голову на бок и тихо хмыкнул.

– Хочешь, чтобы я признался тебе, что наслаждаюсь каждой драгоценной секундой твоего общества? – поинтересовался он с непередаваемой насмешкой в голосе, приправленной почти очаровательной улыбкой. Стив усилием воли заставил себя сохранять спокойствие и непоколебимость.

– Я никому не позволю делать из меня цирковую обезьянку.

Локи подался вперед, как хищник, учуявший кровь.

– О, но из тебя бы получился такой великолепный экземпляр. – Стив стиснул кулаки и, помедлив еще секунду, развернулся и пошел прочь. Он не услышал шагов Локи, но длинные пальцы внезапно стиснули его локоть, а низкий голос раздался прямо возле самого уха. – Не смей отворачиваться от меня.

Стив не обернулся.

– Я уже сказал. Если ты пришел только ради того, чтобы поразвлечься за мой счет, то меня твое предложение не интересует. – Он постарался сохранить холодность и невозмутимость в голосе и удержать каждую мышцу в идеальной неподвижности. Он был слишком хорошо осведомлен, что Локи, скорее всего, мог с легкостью оборвать его жизнь, не нанеся ни одного физического удара. Но рассчитывал, что дисбаланс между ними, воспоминания Локи об оказанной Стивом помощи и нежелание рисковать раскрытием тайны предотвратят такой исход событий. Однако, в данный момент эти доводы казались ему довольно хлипкими.

И, может быть, Стив надеялся на кое-что еще, хотя не был даже уверен, что это кое-что вообще _существует_.

Мертвая хватка внезапно разжалась, освобождая его. На пару мгновений в комнате повисла тишина, а потом Локи натянуто произнес:

– Я… прошу у тебя прощения. Не стану говорить, что я не хотел тебя оскорбить, но это было… крайне неучтиво с моей стороны. В некоторых ситуациях… мне проще проявлять жестокость.

Стив выдохнул, только теперь осознавая, что все это время задерживал дыхание, и медленно развернулся.

– Хорошо. Я принимаю твои извинения.

На лице Локи на долю секунды промелькнуло легкое удивление, но он спрятал это выражение с впечатляющей скоростью и едва заметно склонил голову.

– Благодарю за великодушие, – сказал он, и на этот раз, пожалуй, фраза прозвучала с чуть большей искренностью. 

Стив вернулся к кухонной стойке и забытым в миске яйцам.

– Хочешь чего-нибудь? – поинтересовался он и тут же добавил: – Ну, то есть, кроме груши.

И на лице Локи снова на мгновение промелькнуло это странное, немного комичное замешательство. Появилось и сразу же пропало.

– Нет, спасибо, – с небольшим запозданием ответил он. – Пожалуй, я… – Локи слегка наклонил голову на бок, словно прислушиваясь. Сам Стив не услышал ничего подозрительного, но секунду спустя Локи встрепенулся и одарил его едва различимой улыбкой. – Твои друзья возвращаются. Или по крайней мере один из них. А это означает, что для меня пришло время откланяться.

Стив замялся, не зная, стоит ли повторять свое предложение, но в конце концов не смог удержаться.

– Знаешь, ты мог бы…

– Нет, – прервал его Локи, но на этот раз его тон можно было назвать почти мягким. – Не думаю. Хорошего дня, Капитан Роджерс. Полагаю, ты уведомишь меня, когда примешь решение по поводу моего долга.

Стив ошарашенно моргнул. Его охватило странное ощущение нереальности происходящего, словно на самом деле ему все это только снится.

– Ага, – с опаской подтвердил он. – Уведомлю.

– Тогда прощай, – произнес Локи с бархатистыми нотками в голосе и грациозно отстранился от кухонной стойки, явно собираясь уходить, но потом остановился и добавил: – ах, да, и если ты упомянешь кому-нибудь здесь о моем визите, будь уверен, что сон твоих друзей станет намного менее спокойным и приятным.

Желудок Стива совершил неприятное сальто. Каждый раз стоило ему только подумать, что, может быть… но это же Локи. И Стиву пора было уже это запомнить. И больше не забывать.

Он прикусил губу, испытывая настойчивую потребность придумать еще какой-нибудь вопрос до того, как Локи испарится. Или просьбу. Точнее, две просьбы, на которые он имел полное право. В рамках разумного. В голове без предупреждения всплыло: « _был испорченным с самого рождения_ », и он резко вдохнул.

– У меня есть одна идея, – внезапно выпалил Стив, и Локи обернулся, вопросительно вздернув одну бровь. – …То есть, идея по поводу услуги, которую ты мог бы для меня выполнить. Ты сказал, что задолжал мне две услуги. Вот тебе первая: помоги кому-нибудь. Какому-нибудь обычному человеку. Не надо ничего… грандиозного. Просто помоги кому-нибудь.

Локи озадаченно моргнул. На какую-то долю секунды его лицо приняло удивленное выражение, а потом уголок его губ приподнялся в намеке на улыбку.

– Мне следовало догадаться. Никакой выгоды для самого себя.

Стив твердо встретил его взгляд, почти ожидая отказа или издевательского смеха с ехидным вопросом о том, что, неужели Стив и правда поверил, будто Локи говорил серьезно? Но Локи только одарил его задумчивым взглядом, словно что-то взвешивая в уме. Его полуулыбка полностью пропала.

– Хорошо, – наконец проговорил он. – Я выполню то, о чем ты просишь, и позабочусь о том, чтобы ты… узнал, когда это случится. – Он помедлил еще секунду, будто собирался сказать что-то еще, но потом просто развернулся и исчез. Мгновение спустя в комнату вошел Клинт.

– Эй, Стив, давай закажем сегодня пиццу? Или, наверное, три пиццы, потому что Тони не будет, а я не собираюсь есть вегетарианскую… – он осекся, как следует рассмотрев выражение на лице Стива. И то, что он там увидел, тут же заставило его нахмуриться.

– Эй, что-то случилось?

– Нет, – торопливо отперся Стив, – ничего. – И тут же почувствовал себя ужасно виноватым. С тех пор, как Тор сообщил им о смерти Локи, Клинт казался намного более беззаботным. Более расслабленным, словно у него гора с плеч свалилась.

«В следующий раз», – пообещал себе Стив. В следующий раз он выполнит свой долг и вызовет команду, и тогда они схватят Локи. Который все равно предельно ясно дал понять, что не намерен меняться к лучшему. И не давал никаких обещаний, что не отправится вдруг кого-нибудь убивать. (Стив мрачно подумал, что эти смерти будут на его совести.) Так что заставить Локи предстать перед правосудием будет наилучшим вариантом.

Это нельзя назвать предательством, если между ними нечего предавать. И Стив будет себе это повторять до тех пор, пока мысль не закрепится в его голове, а это гадостное чувство неловкости в животе не рассосется.

* * *

Стив получил сообщение с неизвестного номера ровно через неделю после визита Локи. И это было особенно впечатляюще, потому что его телефон был полностью разряжен вот уже как два дня. Состояние, которое едва ли можно было назвать необычным, учитывая, как часто Стив вообще забывал о его наличии.

« _Четвертый канал_ », – гласило сообщение. – « _Полагаю, ты найдешь кое-что интересное. Л_ ».

Стив тут же подошел к телевизору и начал щелкать пультом к неистовому возмущению Клинта и Тора.

– Мне нужно только посмотреть одну вещь, – объяснил он и с некоторыми затруднениями (и в конце концов с помощью Клинта) нашел четвертый канал.

– …репортаж с места событий, где произошел химический пожар, в результате которого чудом никто не пострадал, несмотря на то что все сотрудники были внутри, когда после взрыва токсических материалов по зданию распространилось пламя. Этот завод недавно был объектом нескольких жалоб на нарушения в системе безопасности и неприемлемые условия труда со стороны сотрудников. Один из рабочих заявляет, что «ангел» защитил его от огня. Дальнейшие детали с места событий смотрите…

Стив ошалело заморгал.

– Что ж, – протянул Тони из-за его плеча. – Какой… непривычно оптимистичный сюжет для новостей. Ты его искал, Стив?

– Ага, – отозвался Стив секунду спустя. – Думаю, что его.

Стив ретировался в свою комнату и попробовал позвонить по тому номеру, с которого пришло сообщение, но ответом ему были только бесконечные гудки. Стив рассеянно потер висок, нахмуриваясь.

Если это был Локи, – подумал он, – если Локи действительно спас всех этих людей… это же был хороший знак, верно? Даже если он сделал это только ради того, чтобы вернуть долг? Но Стив просил его помочь одному обычному человеку, всего лишь одному.

А потом Стив вспомнил про сидящего внизу Тора, все еще такого же притихшего и печального, потому что Стив до сих пор так и не придумал, как сообщить ему о том, что его брат вовсе и не умирал, а жив и здоров и по какой-то неведомой причине наведывается к Стиву в гости. А это значит, что, возможно, придется начать с самого начала и признать, с чего вообще все это повелось, и…

…и, разумеется, нельзя было забывать про завуалированную угрозу Локи. Никто из них и так не мог похвастаться спокойным сном. И никому – _особенно_ Клинту – не нужны были лишние причины для беспокойства.

Стив все расскажет, _обязательно_ , просто не сейчас.

Он развернулся с тяжелым вздохом и тут же подскочил от неожиданности, обнаружив устроившегося на его кровати Локи, который умудрялся выглядеть расслабленным даже в своем доспехе из кожи и металла. Локи кивнул на зажатый в руке Стива телефон.

– Ты видел.

– Видел, – подтвердил Стив, все еще пытаясь оправиться от шока. Он должен был немедленно позвать остальных или уведомить ДЖАРВИСа, если ДЖАРВИС вообще был способен его слышать после вмешательства Локи…

Его комм был прямо под рукой. Он вполне мог бы сейчас им воспользоваться. Хотя бы просто его включить.

Но Стив не стал этого делать.

Локи вопросительно вскинул брови, так и не дождавшись продолжения.

– И? Тебя все устраивает? Могу ли я считать твою просьбу выполненной и первый из двух моих долгов оплаченным?

На мгновение в голове Стива вспыхнула безумная идея, что он мог бы сказать «нет». Мог бы оставить Локи на этом хлипком за неимением лучшего поводке. Если бы ему удалось удержать брата Тора на привязи, не позволяя вернуть долг, то, может быть…

Но даже не успев додумать эту мысль до конца, Стив уже знал, насколько она была бессмысленной. И не только потому, что Локи несомненно нарушил бы свое слово, отказавшись примиряться с таким бесконечным порабощением, но и из-за взглядов самого Стива. Это было просто _неправильно_. _Несправедливо_.

– Да, – сказал он и потом добавил: – более чем. – Просто потому, что должен был. И произнося эти слова, он внимательно наблюдал за выражением лица Локи. Тщательно поддерживаемая маска на долю мгновения дала трещину, и он заметил удивленное удовлетворение, смешанное с чем-то вроде недоверия. Стив осознал, что это было то самое выражение, которое он не раз видел на лицах оголодавших людей, которым наконец предложили еду. Это была отчаянная, но опасливая потребность.

Однако, стоило Стиву моргнуть, и это выражение испарилось, оставив после себя только смутный образ в его памяти. На лице Локи опять красовалась самодовольная ухмылка.

– В твоем мире столько страданий, что я не смог выбрать что-то одно. Честное слово, вы просто ужасно справляетесь со своими обязанностями по его защите.

Стив намеренно пропустил выпад мимо ушей. Он пересек комнату и уселся на стул у письменного стола.

– Ты совершил хороший поступок, – заметил он. Локи едва заметно заерзал на кровати.

– А если я признаюсь, что сам устроил пожар, чтобы совершить сей великий подвиг? – выдержав небольшую паузу поинтересовался Локи с легкой ироничной усмешкой. Стив тут же напрягся, распрямляясь.

– _Ты_ устроил этот пожар? – переспросил он, но Локи только продолжал сверлить его оценивающим взглядом, ухмыляясь. Стив наклонился вперед, стараясь сохранять спокойное выражение лица несмотря на то, что его желудок уже начал стремительное падение в бездну. – Локи. Это было твоих рук дело?

Взгляд Локи скользнул в сторону, остановился на окне, потом переметнулся на потолок. И после длинной, практически бесконечной паузы, последовал ответ:

– Нет. Но я мог бы.

Стив распахнул было рот, но тут же захлопнул. А потом резюмировал:

– Но ты этого не сделал.

Он продолжал внимательно изучать Локи, который по-прежнему отказывался встречаться с ним взглядом.

– Если ты соберешься пустить сентиментальную слезу, то я уйду, – заявил Локи с подчеркнутой резкостью в голосе. – Это был всего лишь возвращенный долг и непреодолимая тяга к экстравагантности. Ничего больше.

Стив почти физически ощутил легонько ткнувшееся ему куда-то под ребра облегчение.

– У тебя всегда такие проблемы с принятием благодарностей? – спросил он, даже не обратив внимания на поддразнивающие нотки, проскользнувшие в его речь с такой же легкостью, как если бы он участвовал в шутливой перепалке с Тони. Он не успел даже сообразить, что случилось, и неожиданно Локи был уже на ногах, нависая над Стивом, лицо всего в нескольких дюймах от его собственного, а руки перекрыли путь к отступлению с обоих сторон, пришпиливая его спиной к письменному столу.

– Не смейся надо мной. _Не смей_ …

У Стива перехватило дыхание, и он едва сдержал желание отшатнуться. Сияющие неукротимым бешенством глаза Локи метали молнии, но теперь… теперь Стиву казалось, что где-то в их глубине скрывается страх, причину которого ему никак не удавалось понять. С усилием сглотнув, он выдавил:

– Я. Не смеюсь. Над тобой. – Локи вперился в него взглядом. А потом также внезапно как перешел в наступление, отступил на два шага назад. Стив перевел дыхание. – Поверь мне, ты не хочешь знать, насколько твоя реакция на одобрение напомнила мне Тони, или Клинта, или… меня самого.

По лицу Локи проскользнула очередная неуловимая эмоция.

– Какая нелепость.

– Я серьезно, – запротестовал Стив. – Ты совершил хороший поступок. И получить за него признательность – это нормально.

– У меня нет проблем с принятием заслуженной похвалы, – отозвался Локи, тон которого ухитрился достичь поистине впечатляющих масштабов высокомерия. Стив расправил плечи.

– Правда?

– Разумеется. – По голосу Локи можно было подумать, что он почти оскорблен таким предположением. Но Стив отказывался в это верить, потому что сам был слишком хорошо знаком с причинами такого поведения. Он откинулся на спинку стула, продолжая разматывать этот мысленный клубок. В голове снова всплыл образ Тони, и Стив невольно задался вопросом… – Надеюсь, – вклинился в его размышления слегка подрастерявший колкость голос Локи, – твой разум не впадет в заблуждение в свете последних событий. Если ты намереваешься истолковать это деяние как некий признак моей… ах, да… _реабилитации_ …

– Даже и не думал, – сказал Стив, и, может быть, в его интонации все же случайно просочилась некая эмоция, которой там быть не должно было, потому что Локи покосился на него с подозрением.

– Хорошо, – проговорил он, немного не дотянув до категоричного тона. – Не хотелось бы тебя разочаровывать.

Отвернувшись, он прошествовал обратно к кровати и снова растянулся на ней, на этот раз опершись спиной на подушки и сложив руки на животе.

– Я просто думаю, – начал Стив, и, наверное, это была плохая идея, но он просто не мог… промолчать. – Если бы ты действительно был таким ужасным, как ты говоришь, стал бы ты спасать всех этих людей? – На этот раз он не смотрел прямо на Локи, позволив взгляду свободно блуждать по комнате. – Ты мог бы сделать гораздо меньше.

Краем глаза он заметил тут же сгустившееся напряжение.

– Мне свойственна прискорбная приверженность к экстравагантным поступкам.

– Ага, – хмыкнул Стив, – как скажешь. – Ему показалось, что еще немного, и он смог бы распознать подозрительный взгляд сузившихся глаз Локи на слух, поэтому он решил резко сменить тему. – Что ж, чем еще ты занимался, кроме… этого?

– Может быть, я тайно готовлю очередной коварный план, – заявил Локи, нарочито растягивая слова.

Стив упрямо сжал губы.

– Действительно готовишь?

Локи повернул голову в его сторону и наградил его терпеливой улыбкой.

– Признался бы я тебе, если бы действительно что-то готовил? Едва ли. Но могу сказать, что я много путешествовал. Туда, сюда. В былое время я мог заслуженно похвастаться титулом странника.

– Где успел побывать? – поинтересовался Стив из чистого любопытства, но Локи покосился на него с легким недоверием.

– Тебе присуща выдающаяся самонадеянность. Я был в Португалии. На луне. Заглянул в центр Земли. Возможно, однажды я поведаю тебе все детали моих перемещений, мой Капитан, но не сегодня.

От столь обыденного выражения чего-то почти… собственнического к щекам Стива прилила кровь. Он _не думал_ , что Локи вкладывал в эти слова именно такой смысл, но все равно…

– Знаешь, – тем не менее заметил он, – вообще-то мы сейчас не отслеживаем твое местоположение. По крайней мере, не намеренно.

– Разумеется нет, – согласился Локи. – Вы считаете, что я мертв. – В его голосе проскользнули смешливые нотки. 

Стив невольно поморщился, гадая, как Локи мог быть настолько уверенным в том, что он никому не рассказал. Но, опять-таки, это же Локи. Наверное, у него были свои способы.

Стив нахмурился:

– Но тогда… о чем тебе беспокоиться? Если тебя не выслеживаем ни мы, ни Читаури, – пояснил он. Ответная улыбка Локи показалась ему острой точно клинок, но клинок – подумал Стив, – может резать в обоих направлениях.

– Я нахожу друзей повсюду, куда бы меня ни занесло. – В этой фразе было столько жестокого сарказма, что Стив едва не поморщился снова, но все же удержал маску невозмутимости. Локи пожал одним плечом. – Вы и они не единственные мои враги. И если новости о моем… хм, воскрешении… выйдут за пределы узкого круга посвященных лиц, я бы предпочел иметь преимущество.

– Против кого? – спросил Стив, и Локи тут же окинул его слегка подозрительным взглядом.

– Разве это важно? Они не заинтересованы в тебе или твоих соратниках. И если дойдет до этого, то я улажу возникшую… проблему… самостоятельно.

Этот ответ никак не прояснял ситуацию. Естественно. И Стив даже не знал, чего именно пытается добиться. Или стоит ли вообще добиваться. Или почему он продолжает пытаться.

– Ладно, – наконец произнес он. – Я просто подумал, что о таких вещах бывает полезно знать.

– Зачем? – поинтересовался Локи, не совсем дотянув по интонации до «резко». – Ищешь новых союзников?

 _Нет_ , – подумал Стив, но что-то в тоне Локи задело его за живое, поэтому вслух он сказал:

– Не обязательно. – Внимательный взгляд сузившихся зеленых глаз задержался на нем на мгновение, а потом скользнул прочь. Стив выдержал паузу, раздумывая, а потом добавил: – Можно задать тебе вопрос?

– Я склонен полагать, что ты задашь его, даже если мой ответ будет отрицательным, – проронил Локи сухо. – Спрашивай. Однако, это не гарантирует, что ты получишь на него ответ.

– Справедливо, – согласился Стив. – Мне просто любопытно. Было ли что-то такое в Асгарде, по чему ты скучаешь?

Повисший в комнате момент оглушительной тишины был настолько коротким, что если бы Стив не вслушивался так внимательно, то вполне мог бы решить, что это всего лишь игры его воображения.

– Скучаешь ли ты по собственному времени? – ядовито осведомился Локи. – Каково это, чувствовать себя чужим в мире, в котором тебе приходится жить? И осознавать, что все, что было тебе знакомо, утрачено навсегда?

Первой реакций Стива было желание вздрогнуть или поморщиться, но он понимал, что Локи именно этого и ждет. Знал, что встречный вопрос был всего лишь попыткой ударить в ответ. Он сделал глубокий вдох. « _Просто рискни_ », – велел он себе и постарался проигнорировать тихий голосок из глубины сознания, утверждающий, что он уже и так рискнул слишком много раз.

– Это трудно, – ровным голосом начал Стив. – И… часто сбивает с толку. Я понемногу приспосабливаюсь, и становится легче, но иногда какие-нибудь незначительные мелочи просто… – он пожал плечами. – Вокруг столько новых вещей, и большинство людей… даже не осознают, насколько это все незнакомо для меня. Все эти новшества, которые они считают само собой разумеющимися, я все еще не могу в них разобраться. И, конечно, этот мир совсем другой, но во многом он все тот же. В самом важном. Иногда я просто сосредотачиваюсь на этом. И по мере сил стараюсь сделать мир лучше. Это… помогает.

Вот так. Он надеялся, что не сказал ничего лишнего.

Стив поднял взгляд от собственных рук и увидел, что Локи просто… смотрит на него, не отрываясь. Он снова пожал плечами, пытаясь не выдать внезапно нахлынувшую неуверенность.

– Вот и все, наверное.

– Ты же понимаешь, – проговорил Локи медленно, – что только что собственными руками преподнес мне оружие. Показал самое уязвимое для удара место.

– Ты и так уже про него знал, – прагматично заметил Стив. – И я задал тебе личный вопрос. Полагаю, это дает тебе полное право тоже спросить меня о чем-нибудь. – И, да, вопрос Локи оказался болезненным… но и вопрос самого Стива тоже вряд ли был безобидным.

Появившееся на лице Локи выражение можно было назвать почти недоуменным.

– Ты воистину именно такой, каким кажешься, – пробормотал он секунду спустя, а потом недоверчиво покачал головой. – Удивительно. Я думаю, ты и сам не понимаешь, насколько это… необычно.

– Не так уж и необычно.

Взгляд слегка прищуренных глаз Локи тут же снова переметнулся на него.

– Весь мир лжет. Каждую секунду, с каждым вздохом. В мелочах, в важных вопросах… везде ложь. Непринужденная. Искусная. Иногда сладкая, но все равно ложь. Единицы являются воистину такими, какими показывают себя миру.

Стив невольно представил, как бы выглядел такой мир. И каково было бы постоянно подозревать, что окружающие что-то скрывают. И что… Он скорчил гримасу.

– Мне кажется… я в это не верю. И даже если бы верил… все равно иногда просто необходимо доверять людям.

Локи издал странный, резкий и лишенный всякой радости смешок.

– Доверие глупца.

– Мне жаль, что ты видишь мир именно таким, – искренне посочувствовал Стив. На лице Локи тут же снова появилось натянуто-недовольное выражение. – Я серьезно, – упрямо продолжил Стив. – Мне жаль. Такая жизнь кажется очень… одинокой.

– Я ценю свое уединение.

– Это не делает его менее одиноким.

Достаточно уже того, что я – единственный человек, к которому ты можешь обратиться, – подумал Стив, – и то только тогда, когда смерть окружила тебя со всех сторон.

Локи оскалил зубы.

– Я уже говорил тебе, что думаю о твоей жалости. Оставь ее себе. Тебе она, несомненно, нужнее.

Стив опустил взгляд на собственные руки.

– Несомненно.

Он уже понял, что не получит ответа на свой вопрос. И жалел, что вообще его задал. И что ответил на встречный вопрос Локи. Это была глупая, смехотворная…

– Да, – внезапно сказал Локи, тон которого изменился почти до неузнаваемости. Стал гораздо тише, едва различимым. 

Стив обернулся в его сторону, но Локи смотрел куда-то вдаль. Стив видел только его профиль и длинные пальцы, теребящие край покрывала.

– Прости, я не…

– Да, – повторил Локи. – Есть… вещи, по которым я скучаю. Иногда.

Стив с трудом сглотнул, не осмеливаясь нарушить тишину. Почти задерживая дыхание. Но Локи не произнес больше ни слова и мгновение спустя исчез, сопровождаемый тихим шелестом ветра, оставив после себя только пустую кровать с почти неразличимой вмятиной, доказывающей, что он действительно был здесь.

* * *

Во время каждого экстренного вызова внутри у Стива что-то сжималось, и он был почти уверен, что вот сегодня это обязательно будет Локи. Что множество невинных мужчин и женщин погибнут, и он будет жить с осознанием, что мог это предотвратить. Что _должен был_ это предотвратить.

Однако, какими бы ни были те планы, о которых Локи не пожелал ему поведать, хаос и разрушения, кажется, не входили в их число. Или, по крайней мере, не входили в число результатов, заметных невооруженным глазом.

Тор тем временем совершил еще один рутинный визит домой в Асгард и вернулся крайне озадаченным.

– Произошло кое-что странное, – признался он Стиву после очередного послеобеденного спарринга. – Ничего серьезного, но… мать нашла на своей подушке цветок, распустившийся не по сезону. Это просто… – он не договорил, нахмуриваясь.

В попытках проветрить голову и прояснить мысли Стив отправился на прогулку в Центральный Парк.

– Глубокие размышления?

Стив с трудом удержался от желания подпрыгнуть.

– Тебе обязательно это делать? – спросил он спокойно. Локи тихо рассмеялся, едва ли громче обычного прерывистого дыхания.

– Это одно из моих новых развлечений. Неужели, ты отказал бы мне в такой малости?

– Мог бы найти себе новое, – буркнул Стив.

– Мог бы. Но, пожалуй, не испытываю такого желания.

На Стива снова накатило осознание того, насколько это все _странно_. Общаться с Локи вот так, как с самым обычным человеком… ему тут же вспомнился Клинт, и Колсон, и множество других имен, выбитых на новой мемориальной плите в центре Нью-Йорка.

« _Раз уж это в твоих силах_ », – решил он про себя, и все ведь могло обернуться гораздо хуже, – « _если твои действия хоть немного помогают, если беседы с тобой не дают ему заскучать и_ …» Но какая-то виноватая и не очень хорошо спрятанная часть его души знала, что это были всего лишь отговорки. Каким-то непостижимым образом он _наслаждался_ происходящим. Ему _нравился_ Локи, пока тот не начинал… глумиться, или угрожать, или что там дальше по списку. Локи был обаятельным и умным, и сегодня выдался очень приятный день.

Стив постарался не заострять внимание на этих мыслях.

– Раздумываешь о странностях вселенной? – поинтересовался Локи с легким намеком на иронию в голосе, и эта фраза с такой жуткой точностью повторила его собственные мысли, что Стиву пришлось приложить сознательное усилие, чтобы не вытаращиться в ответ.

– Нет, – чересчур поспешно выпалил он и, проигнорировав внимательный взгляд Локи, продолжил: – обдумываю то, что сказал Тор.

Локи негромко фыркнул.

– Несомненно, какую-нибудь глупость. Я уже говорил тебе, что не…

– Он что-то значил для твоей матери? – вырвалось у Стива. – Я имею в виду… цветок.

Повисшая в ответ тишина была настолько абсолютной, что Стиву даже пришлось покоситься в сторону Локи, чтобы удостовериться, что тот все еще идет рядом. Локи шел, но с его лица исчез всякий намек на веселость.

– Ты становишься дерзким, Капитан, – наконец произнес он заметно похолодевшим тоном, и от ощущения низкой вибрации, устойчиво ассоциирующейся с могуществом, у Стива тут же возникло инстинктивное желание попятиться. – Позволяешь себе слишком много вольностей в общении со мной. И мне это совершенно не нравится. Чересчур фамильярно. Бесцеремонно. Возможно, тебе требуется напоминание о том, _кто я такой_.

Стив с неожиданной ясностью осознал, сколько людей находится вокруг них. Дети, прогуливающиеся парочки, пытающиеся разобраться в картах города туристы. Люди, ни в чем неповинные люди, везде. Он напрягся, и недавнее хорошее настроение, порожденное приятной послеобеденной прогулкой и надеждой на интересную беседу, моментально испарилось.

Он должен был немедленно попытаться взять ситуацию под контроль.

– Если ты не хочешь рассказывать, – проговорил Стив ровно, стараясь сохранять невозмутимость, – то можешь не отвечать на этот вопрос.

Голос Локи оставался все таким же холодным:

– Так просто, хм?

– Да, – подтвердил Стив. – Все действительно так просто.

Он почти затаил дыхание, ожидая реакции, и когда неестественная вибрация наконец пропала, все его напряженные мышцы разом расслабились от неимоверного облегчения. Однако, тон Локи так и не потеплел.

– Если кто-то в Асгарде и относился ко мне с добротой, то это была она. Я решил, что она заслуживает хотя бы такого небольшого утешения. – Его слова были абсолютно лишены каких-либо эмоций. – И я заметил, что ты так и не уведомил Тора о моем несостоявшемся умирании. Стыдишься столь неприглядной компании?

– Ты попросил меня помалкивать, – отозвался Стив. Это была не самая основная причина, но ему не понравились ехидные нотки в голосе Локи, который вел себя так, будто достоверно знал, что происходит в его голове. – И не приписывай мне то, чего я не говорил.

Локи растянул губы в широкой, блистающей невинностью улыбке, в которой тем не менее пряталась какая-то непонятная хрупкость.

– Исходя из моего опыта, люди реагируют так только тогда, когда я прав.

– Я решил, что выбор тех, с кем я общаюсь, это мое личное дело, – произнес Стив твердо.

– Сомневаюсь, что большинство твоих знакомых согласятся с этим решением, когда вопрос касается меня, – сказал Локи, но из его улыбки пропало нечто едва уловимое. До беспечной ей все еще было далеко, но, пожалуй, теперь она стала чуть более непринужденной. – Такое любопытство граничит с вульгарностью, Капитан. На этот раз я не отказал тебе в ответе, но впредь не поднимай эту тему.

Иногда манера речи Локи… Стив вспомнил, что Локи был принцем, как Тор. По крайней мере был им когда-то – Стив не был до конца уверен, как обстоят дела сейчас. Он попытался представить, как бы они с Тором выглядели вместе, бок о бок, и смог только прийти к выводу, что, наверное, они являли собой впечатляющее зрелище. Неистовая и прямолинейная натура Тора рядом с вкрадчивым, беспрестанно вьющим паутину слов Локи. Светлый рядом с темным, мускулистый и широкоплечий рядом со стройным и изящным. И Стиву показалось, что в эту самую минуту он чуть лучше понял, почему Тор никак не мог оставить надежду на примирение с братом.

Раньше не мог. Потому что теперь Тор думал, что его брат мертв.

Стив ощутил еще один укол вины, добавившийся в его постепенно растущую коллекцию.

– Итак, – начал Локи высокомерно, – я имел удовольствие наблюдать твое последнее появление перед народом…

Стив вздрогнул.

– Ты… что?

Локи едва слышно усмехнулся – звук, который заменял ему нормальный смех и больше всего походил на покашливание. Но из всего, что довелось услышать Стиву, это был единственный вариант, лишенный горечи или сарказма.

– Разумеется, не лично, что за глупость. По телевизору. Я все же пользуюсь время от времени благами цивилизации смертных.

Стив попытался представить Локи за просмотром телевизора, как Клинта или Тони, но его воображение спасовало.

– Ага, – выдохнул он наконец. – И?

– У тебя явный дефицит таланта к публичным выступлениям, – заявил Локи без обиняков. – Пожалуй, вполне сносно для непросвещенного взгляда, но…

Стив засунул руки в карманы.

– Мне не особенно удаются все эти общественные мероприятия.

Он недолюбливал их во времена войны, и сейчас, кажется, они нравились ему еще меньше. 

Судя по виду Локи, его эта ситуация забавляла.

– Очевидно.

Стив нахмурился, стараясь сдержать праведное возмущение.

– К чему ты клонишь? Или ты поднял эту тему только для того, чтобы посмеяться надо мной?

– Просто наблюдение, – произнес Локи прохладно, но в его голосе сохранился легкий намек на веселость. – Ничего более. Я коллекционирую сведения о тебе. Можно даже сказать – изучаю. Ты удостоился очень поэтичного некролога в газетах.

Стив подавил желание содрогнуться, гадая, была ли это месть за сегодняшний вопрос или за предыдущий? И решил, что за предыдущий.

– Мертвые солдаты увеличивают тиражи, – пробормотал он.

– Мм. – Выражение лица Локи не изменилось ни на йоту, словно он даже не заметил неловкости Стива. – А что насчет твоего друга? Его смерть тоже увеличила тиражи?

Все мышцы Стива буквально закаменели. Первой его мыслью было: « _Откуда он знает?_ » За которой почти сразу последовала вторая: « _Точно месть_ ». Раздражение вспыхнуло целым фейерверком, и на этот раз он даже не попытался сдержаться.

– Нет, – отрезал он жестко, останавливаясь и стискивая кулаки. Локи полуобернулся к нему, вскинув брови. Само воплощение невинности.

– «Нет, не увеличила» или?..

– Нет, – повторил Стив и постарался унять яростную вибрацию в голосе. – Я тебе этого не позволю. Я уже сказал, что если ты собираешься играть в свои игры со мной, то я не стану задерживаться в твоей компании. То же самое касается попыток специально испортить мне настроение.

На этот раз улыбка Локи была явственно колючей и немного отталкивающей.

– Не думаю, что моя тактика квалифицируется как попытка, если она работает.

– Это мелочные придирки, – припечатал Стив. – Ты ведешь себя как ребенок. Я обидел тебя, и теперь ты пытаешься задеть меня в ответ.

– Ты _обидел_ меня? Ты значительно переоцениваешь…

– Не надо рассказывать мне вот это все, – перебил его Стив. – Если тебе не нравится то, что я сказал, – сообщи мне об этом. Не надо просто… просто сбегать, чтобы потом вернуться с готовым планом мести. Ты не можешь… причинять людям боль только потому, что они однажды сделали больно тебе.

– Почему бы и нет, – надменно проронил Локи, но в его голосе проступило что-то низкое и ожесточенное. – Так устроен мир, разве я не прав? Ты мне – я тебе. Действие и противодействие. Удар и воздаяние.

– Месть не приводит ни к чему хорошему, – объявил Стив упрямо. – И это неправда.

– Да ладно, – проговорил Локи с вкрадчивой беспощадностью. – Признайся. Когда твой друг… когда _Джеймс Барнс_ упал, тебе было больно. И больше всего на свете тебе хотелось смыть эту боль кровью. Заставить каждого своего врага заплатить за отнятую жизнь… – Локи неожиданно замолчал, и Стив только тогда осознал, что непроизвольно шагнул ближе. Все его мышцы были напряжены, готовы к битве. В полуприкрытых глазах Локи полыхало какое-то непонятное, почти голодное выражение. Его язык быстро коснулся нижней губы, словно бы в предвкушении. Будто он не мог дождаться, когда Стив наконец сорвется.

На Стива накатило странное, тошнотворное потрясение, и он заставил себя отступить.

– Может быть, мне действительно этого хотелось, – признался он. – Но это не значит, что я так и поступил. И не значит, что я когда-либо так поступлю. – Он намеренно отступил еще на шаг. – Разговор окончен.

– Мы едва начали, – возразил Локи с преувеличенной беспечностью.

– Разговор окончен, – повторил Стив и развернулся. Он все еще ощущал подступающую дрожь, но не мог определить, была ли она вызвана скорбью или яростью. И попытался взять под контроль и то, и другое.

Он так и не обернулся. Его желудок то и дело пытался подскочить к горлу. И о чем он только думал, – выругал он себя. Правда, чего он ожидал?

« _Не этого_ », – подумал он с горечью. – « _Не того, что случилось_ ».

* * *

Стив очнулся с ощущением только что схлынувшей неописуемо тяжелой лихорадки: дезориентированным и абсолютно сбитым с толку. И совершенно опустошенным, но в хорошем смысле слова, с чувством чистоты и новообретенной легкости. И, запоздало осознав, что находится не в медотсеке, который он ожидал увидеть, опираясь на самочувствие, нахмурился.

– Я бы на твоем месте пока не пробовал двигаться. Очень сомневаюсь, что это закончится чем-то хорошим.

Стив резко дернулся, пытаясь сесть, и тут же пожалел об этом. Его сердце бешено колотилось, и он начал крутить головой в поисках владельца этого голоса. Желудок свело от помеси злости и страха. Обстоятельства их предыдущей встречи были все еще свежи в его памяти.

– Что ты?..

К собственному удивлению он обнаружил Локи всего в нескольких футах. Тот сидел, зажав сцепленные в замок руки между коленями, и смотрел на Стива спокойным, бесстрастным взглядом. Однако, Стиву все равно пришлось постараться, чтобы подавить желание отпрянуть. Если до этого к Локи начал понемногу возвращаться здоровый вес, то теперь он снова выглядел до невозможности костлявым, а вокруг его глаз залегли резкие тени. Весь его вид кричал о брутальном истощении, и Стиву не удалось до конца скрыть свою реакцию. Уголок губ Локи, легко распознавшего выражение ужаса на его лице, приподнялся в кривой ухмылке.

– Усмири свою встревоженность. Не все так плохо, как кажется на первый взгляд. Что ты помнишь?

Стив задумался. Странно, но он не ощущал никакой немедленной угрозы.

– Я помню битву, – произнес он медленно, но тут же встрепенулся и резко потребовал: – Это был…

– Я? Нет. – Локи судя по тону не был оскорблен этим предположением. Если уж на то пошло, его голос казался непривычно безучастным и невыразительным. – И пока ты не начал волноваться: с твоими друзьями все хорошо. Гораздо лучше, позволь заметить, чем с тобой, – добавил он недовольно.

В сознании Стива шевельнулось какое-то воспоминание, за которое он тут же уцепился.

_«Я не давал тебе разрешения умирать», – прорычал Локи ему в ухо. Все тело горело, словно в огне. – «Уж точно не раньше, чем ты не освободишь меня от кровного долга. Я не допущу…»_

Стив заморгал. Здесь и сейчас выражение лица Локи оставалось весьма прохладным. И от этого Стиву почему-то хотелось заерзать на месте. Он откашлялся.

– Что случилось?

– Сдается мне, что ты принял обвинения в склонности к мученичеству слишком близко к сердцу, – проговорил Локи сухо и отрывисто.

Стив нахмурился.

– Это не объясняет…

– Неужели у тебя _совсем нет_ чувства самосохранения? – перебил его Локи. – Когда маг швыряет заклинание, ты _не торчишь у него на пути_. Тебе повезло, что… – Локи резко захлопнул рот и отвернулся. 

Стив попытался собрать мысли в кучку.

– Ты был там, – наконец сказал он, – …почему?

Локи не ответил, упрямо продолжая отводить взгляд. Стив почувствовал, как его брови сходятся на переносице.

– Ты сказал, что это был не ты, но… – Стив ощутил, как его сердце проваливается куда-то вниз, хотя не мог понять, когда оно вообще успело воспарить на крыльях надежды. И с неожиданной ясностью осознал, какими проблемами ему может грозить сложившаяся ситуация. Он находился один на один с _Локи_ , и ему было просто необходимо постоянно – особенно теперь – помнить, что это _значит_. – …ты организовал это нападение? – спросил он разом посуровевшим тоном. Взгляд Локи переметнулся к лицу Стива, и тот продолжил: – чтобы… что? Сделать вид, что…

Стив осекся, поймав вспышку искренней боли, молниеносно промелькнувшей в глазах Локи перед тем, как из них пропало всякое выражение, но было уже поздно. Локи издал короткий, неприятный смешок.

– Сделать вид, что спас тебя? Мой _дорогой_ Капитан, мой поступок был продиктован чистым прагматизмом и моим единственным мотиватором была неприязнь к неоплаченным долгам. К слову о которых, полагаю, мои сегодняшние действия могут быть засчитаны как выполнение этих обязательств, а потому не смею больше омрачать твой день своим присутствием. В прошлый раз ты ясно выразил свое отношение, и поскольку мой долг возвращен…

Стив едва сдержал желание поморщиться от того, какими жесткими и обрывистыми получались слетавшие с губ Локи слова.

– Подожди, – вырвалось у него. – Локи…

Локи одарил его испепеляющим взглядом и с ядовитой вежливостью поинтересовался:

– Твое _ограниченное_ мышление сподобилось изобрести еще какие-нибудь обвинения?

– Мне нужно было убедиться, – пробормотал он неловко несмотря на то, что какая-то часть его сознания задавалась вопросом, с какой стати он вообще оправдывается. – Ты должен признать… – Еще одна ошибка. А он-то думал, что _предыдущее_ выражение лица Локи было непроницаемым.

– Да, – проронил Локи холодно. – Разумеется. Я понимаю.

Стиву захотелось как следует приложиться лбом о стену. « _Нет, не понимаешь_ ».

– Я совсем не это… – начал он, но Локи закончил его фразу раньше.

– Имел в виду? – Ледяной тон его голоса жалил не хуже зимней вьюги. – Конечно, это. В конце концов, ты же не конченный идиот. И что еще можно подумать о Локи, который врет как дышит, _предательство_ – его второе _имя_ , а _лицемерие_ у него _в крови_? – Локи развел руками в широком жесте, показывая открытые ладони, словно приглашал Стива нанести следующий удар. И Стиву снова вспомнился тот взгляд, когда Локи будто бы пытался спровоцировать его на драку. – Всегда ловушка, всегда обман. Что еще можно ожидать?..

У Стива просто не было сил, чтобы продолжать этот спор. Он уронил голову обратно на ту поверхность, на которой лежал, ощущая смутное обиженное негодование, ворочающееся где-то в животе. « _С какой стати я вдруг стал во всем виноват, если во время нашего последнего разговора…_ »

– Прекрати.

Локи рассмеялся, хрипло и очень недобро.

– Прекратить _что_? Я всего лишь озвучиваю то, что не позволяет тебе сказать твоя обходительность.

– Прекрати, – проговорил Стив через силу, – выворачивать мои слова так, чтобы они соответствовали твоим ожиданиям.

– Почему? Разве я ошибаюсь?

Стив зажмурился и медленно выдохнул.

– Нет.

– Ага… – воскликнул Локи со злорадным триумфом, но в его голосе было что-то еще. Стив не дал ему продолжить.

– Нет, и я был не прав. – Ему необходимо было все исправить. Он не понимал, почему это было так важно. Просто знал, что это так. – Прости. Мне не следовало сразу предполагать худшее.

Локи дернулся и заморгал, словно получил внезапную пощечину. Его зубы схлопнулись со щелчком, а на лице появилось потрясенное выражение, которое принесло Стиву немалое моральное удовлетворение.

Стив невольно задумался, как часто люди извинялись перед Локи за то, что предполагали худшее. Что-то ему подсказывало, что нечасто. 

Он открыто встретил взгляд Локи.

– Ты не обязан, – наконец сказал тот необычно тихим голосом. – Я не… я никогда не был… заслуживающим доверия. Тебе должно быть это известно. – Его брови сошлись на переносице, формируя тонкую вертикальную линию, перечеркивающую лоб.

– Может быть, я и наивен, – произнес Стив, – но, вообще-то, с того момента, как ты свалился мне на голову кровавым кошмаром, ты ни разу меня не обманул. Отпустил пару довольно жестоких комментариев, не без этого, но… ты спас мне жизнь. – Он уставился в потолок, чувствуя на себе внимательный взгляд Локи. – Так что спасибо.

Между ними воцарилась вязкая и тяжелая тишина. Стив ждал, испытывая странную нерешительность и неловкость, о причине которых он не имел ни малейшего понятия. Наконец Локи тихо проговорил:

– Я держу слово. Когда его даю. Твоя смерть сделала бы это весьма затруднительным.

Повисла еще одна пауза, и Стив услышал, как Локи уселся обратно. И не смог сдержать облегченного вздоха, опять поворачивая голову в его сторону.

– Я не ожидал снова тебя увидеть, – заметил Стив спустя несколько секунд. Локи едва заметно заерзал. Его вряд ли можно было назвать _смущенным_ , но это была самая близкая к смущению эмоция, какую Стив когда-либо видел на этом лице.

– Я полагал, что мое присутствие не будет встречно с одобрением, поэтому держал дистанцию. – Его голос отдавал очень правдоподобным холодком, и Стив на мгновение ощутил укол разочарования. Но потом Локи с явной неохотой добавил: – Я… вел себя неподобающим образом. Инфантильно. И мне не должны требоваться наставления с твоей стороны, чтобы помнить об учтивости.

Стив сглотнул и ответил:

– В следующий раз просто… скажи мне, чтобы отвалил.

– В следующий раз, – протянул Локи странным тоном, а потом неожиданно продолжил: – Ты… не просил о моей помощи сегодня. Я буду считать мой второй долг по-прежнему неоплаченным.

Стив с трудом принял сидячее положение.

– Ты не обязан…

– Думаю, – перебил его Локи, на лице которого появилось какое-то непонятное выражение, – пришло время вернуть тебя обратно. Иначе твои друзья начнут волноваться.

– Подожди, – воскликнул Стив и еще успел заметить легкое подергивание вокруг глаза Локи, прежде чем тот растворился, а сам Стив очутился на диване посреди по всем признакам бурно протекающего командного собрания. Обращенные к нему лица были все как одно хмурые, напряженные и действительно взволнованные.

– Что ж, – подал голос Тони. – Полагаю, вот и ответ на наш вопрос.

– Какого черта? – вырвалось у Клинта, уставившегося на Стива огромными глазами. А на лице Тора тем временем начала потихоньку вырисовываться воистину душераздирающая надежда.

Стив вздохнул. Кажется, впереди его ожидало очень длинное объяснение.

И все же. Где-то в глубине практически против его воли затеплилась крохотная искорка надежды. Совсем маленькая. Четыре шага вперед, три назад.

Даже если он все еще плохо представлял, куда они движутся, или зачем, или движутся ли вообще. Все равно это было уже что-то.


End file.
